oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Sieei (Country)
Sieei 'Description:' The island kingdom of Sieei, named after the Fey Goddess Sieei—who is the Goddess of Secret, Hidden, and Lost Things—is a pirate nation. Operating loosely under the directives of The Pirate Prince, the inhabitants of Sieei plague Ohsahn Gulf with their pirate ships and raiding parties. 'History:' Once used as a detention island for the Cypheian Empire, the island of Sieei was crammed with criminals. About a hundred years ago, a clever inmate overthrew the guards of the isle, declared himself prince, and managed to secure the island from the Cypheian armies with a series of physical and magical barriers. Ever since, Sieei has been a secret refuge for outcasts and criminals. 'Geography:' Sieei is a large tropical island in the southeastern part of the Ohsahn Gulf. It is a naturally well defended island surrounded by treacherous reefs, with a coast made up mostly of high cliffs, and interior filled with dense jungle. Built up around a series of detention sites and work camps, the island of Sieei has several large towns in its interior and many small watch towers and settlements around its coast. 'Government:' Sieei is ruled by The Pirate Prince, an individual who is reputed to be the most clever of all the Sieihn citizens. The Prince can be challenged to a Game of Wits at any time by any citizen who believes he or she is smarter than the current Prince. For the most part, the government of Sieei stays out of its citizens affairs, but it does bring down harsh reprisals on any who are found to be outside of its Pirate Code. Most of the violations involve bringing excess attention to themselves and endangering the autonomy of Sieei, usually because of excess pillaging, killing, or raping, or by attacking people of high political status. 'Economy:' Sieei’s economy is solely based on pirate activities and trade on the black market. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of Sieei are for a large part descended from prisoners sentenced to the Sieihn prison camps by the Cypheian Empire. Others are outcasts, rogues, and criminals who were drawn to Sieei for one reason or another. Many go there seeking political asylum from other nations. Most inhabitants worship Gods from the Fey pantheon with Sieei, Suhrn, Ohreahn, and Gihlidius, being the primary Gods worshiped. Slavery is outlawed on Sieei and the personal freedoms of its citizens are highly valued. Stealing, murder, and rape are all outlawed on the island, though not on a raiding party. The inhabitants of Sieei chose Dahrehbihn as their official language because of its obscurity, which allows them to communicate without fear of being overheard or understood by the enemy. Though they officially speak Dahrehbihn, most inhabitants of Sieei are familiar with several languages. 'Country Traits:' 'Pirate': You grew up on Sieei, a little island in the Ohsahn Gulf that is known primarily for its pirate activities. You, of course, grew up a pirate too, raiding ships and loving it. Bonus: Gain a +1 bonus to Profession (Sailor) checks and a +1 bonus to Acrobatics checks. 'Smuggler:' If you aren’t a pirate on Sieei, you are probably a smuggler, someone has to get those stolen items to market and it might as well be you. Bonus: Gain a +1 bonus to Bluff checks and a +1 bonus to Diplomacy Checks.